the aid of chaos
by cayude16
Summary: it has been 500 years since percy has left camp half-blood and joined chaos. but earth could be in peril so now percy jackson must now return to earth to save it once again
1. new beginning

**I felt like starting this story because I seem to like the story of chaos so while im thinking a little about the mark of athena I will be writing this story so thanks to all who read and even if you don't I appreciate that you at least noticed it rather than ignore it.**

Chapter 1

a new beginning

percy POV:

as I packed my bag and got ready to leave camp Half-Blood forever I started remembering the events that lead up to this.

_*Flashback 2 months before*_

it was two months after the second titans war and I was enjoying myself since there was nothing to worry about except the new prophecy. You see one night I was walking annabeth back to her cabin and as I was about to "kiss" her goodnight we heard a scream. "Percy did you hear that!" annabeth yelled, but I was already running towards the screams where I found a kid with blonde hair and green eyes running towards me yelling "HELP!" with the Minotaur hot on his tail.

And on instinct I took out riptide and slashed out on the minotaurs head which made an excruciating "crack" noise then dissolved to dust. When I felt that my job was done I capped riptide and walked over towards the boy and had a better look. He had a light tan and was wearing a plain white shirt with blue jeans but they were both torn and stained as if hes been traveling for days. Then annabeth came she picked up the camper and took him to the big house and I followed behind as she asked him questions. We found out his name was brian but that was all he would tell us.

_*1 Month Later*_

brian proved to be a very skilled swordsman and probably second compared to me but he has a huge ego and he thinks hes better than everyone. But they kept comparing him to me so he devised a plan to get rid of me. He tried spreading rumors about me. But it didn't care so he decided to use pranks on everyone and he would blame it on me. I still didn't care until all of my closest friends came next and believed it_._

_*1 week later*_

I was walking to the ocean since I had no one else to talk to but annabeth my girlfriend. And as I got there I noticed brian kissing a blonde girl so I started to walk the other way until I heard her voice "brian what if percy finds out, because that wouldn't be" I cut her off and said "annabeth?" she turned towards me and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "percy i", "save it annabeth how could you do this to me!" my voice raised and I ran away towards my cabin.

_*Flashback ends*_

I was done packing and I left a note at the big house at midnight before I left. But I couldn't help but tear up as I was orcing myself to leave the place I once called home.

_*500 years later*_

"lord chaos my mission was a success."

**did you like it or hate it? i will reveal brians godly parent next time so thank you and dont forget to review**


	2. things never change

**I guess I need to continue my story and please don't forget to review because it will help me become a better writer and it will appeal to you more. Credits to anyone that's still reading this even though I started yesterday. I don't own anything.**

**things never change**

**Percy's pov:**

"Very well I knew you could handle sector 5 planets 2 aka magnutium since you really are a walking geyser" said chaos. "Now kathari (aka Percy) we must move onto more important matters." spoke chaos, "like what exactly chaos?" I spoke. "I know that you will be very angry with me but you must return back to earth." "WHAT! But I told you that I never wanted to back there

"I know kathari but you must understand that the Gaea, the titans, and the giants are joining to destroy the gods once and for all." "And what would happen if I chose not to" I answered back. "then I will personally take you there myself and reveal your identity and make you stay there for an eternity!" he yelled and I could tell he wasn't lying because you could literally see a fire in his eyes. " im sorry for yelling, but I prefer that the Olympian gods were ruling because they have been doing a better job of it."

"Will I be able to take people with me?" I asked. "Yes but I already have an idea of who you are taking." "Yeah me to but I just hope they are willing to go?" "Same goes for me kathari but hey there your best friends why would they not go?" "i don't know why? And before I go may I ask what my name means?" " it means the pure and I chose it for you because of your personality it was so bright, even if you were angry you could never stay angry for long well except for that one moment that brought you here."

"now off you go before I get behind in my work." and with those words said I left his office and headed towards the training grounds to gather both of my friends. On the way there I felt someone watching me and I suddenly became cautious until I felt someone grab me from behind and gave me the strongest hug in the universe. "AH! Clair doesn't scare me like that." I told the girl behind me, she suddenly let go. "Fine but don't you ever leave without contacting me first I mean you didn't even speak through the void with Me." she spoke with her hands on her hips. She has a beautiful tan face with eyes that changed randomly, she told me it was because she was born when a radiation leak started on a planet and she was in the radius. She also had light brown hair and some permanent blond streaks that were also caused by the radiation.

"Hello kathari? I swear sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head." YOU'RE BEAUITIFUL!" I blurted out, she started to blush a bright red and so did I. Then before she could speak omega came underway "hey guys what's up and what did you guys say to each other?" omega announced. "Oh hey omega... um we were just talking about the past and we just finished from laughing but our cheeks just won't calm down." she was a really good liar but even still she wasn't the best.

"Yeah I know you Clair and if there's one thing I know most off all its how to get through your eyes" omega said. "Whatever! If you think your so great maybe I should just" I clamped her mouth shut before she could say anything else. "You know I wonder why you're the only one that can actually annoy her?" "Who knows maybe she likes it." that's where she snapped, she slammed her elbow into my crotch and soon after punched omega in the jaw which knocked him out.

"Hey kathari I'm" that's where I fainted. The next time I woke I see her face with complete worry and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing you should be killing me right now and saying how much you hate me." "why should I hate you your like my best friend, but I do think you owe me an apology." she seemed to have lost all signs of being worried then she spoke "I'm really sorry but I was just so mad and I usually don't do this but I didn't like that he was interrupting our conversation and" but then she stopped herself and kissed me gently which I thought was weird but she made my head fly and it felt like as if Anna... I stopped kissing her and pulled back saying "I'm sorry but I can't." then she started to cry and run out the room leaving me alone. But of course I was wrong "well Percy its seems that you just delayed the trip and make one of your best-friends mad at you, I'm impressed."

"lay off chaos and I told you to never called me that I growled". "i am sorry Percy but we cannot delay any longer you must leave in three hours I already contacted the gods yesterday and you will be expected there in three hours". "Okay chaos but did you tell Clair and omega already?" "yes I have they will be meeting you there but in the meantime I suggest you go talk to Clair, she means well but now you have confused her more than ever." "Okay chaos I'll go talk to her." "Thanks Perc- I mean kathari." and with that i said goodbye to chaos and went to go check on Clair to find her talking to omega.

Don't worry about it Clair I'm sure he has a reason for backing off like." "like what that he doesn't like me well that's great because one moment he says I'm beautiful and the next thing I know is that" then I heard her stop and I turned to see her in a make out session with omega. Then I ran away trying to hold back tears and she's the one who supposedly liked me?

_~later~_

I was done and ready to go. I had decided not to talk to either of them along this trip. But as Clair came walking down towards me and chaos I couldn't help but stare. She then noticed me waving and I ignored it.

**Clair's pov:**

I thought I was going to get a peaceful morning with kathari. The one guy I feel I could trust (other than omega but he's annoying).

Anyways when I saw kathari walk toward the training center I could help myself and I turned myself invisible. Swiftly and quietly I started to sneak behind him until I was only a few inches behind him and then I made my move. He seemed startled at first but then recognized it was me. And as we started to talk I couldn't help but notice he was checking out my body but I started waving in front him. And finally I got his attention back and started telling him that I missed him and to at least void me so we could talk. Your probably wondering how it works, well all you have to do is think of the person you want to talk to then you can call out a chant to chaos and the void, and since we a

And since we are the only people who use it we just use it for free. But what really caught me off guard was that he said I was beautiful and I basically blushed and smiled to such a degree you would think I am a killer. But omega came and just had to ruin it all. You see he started to butt into our conversation until he annoyed me to the point where Percy had to grab me and put his hand over my mouth. But he doesn't know when to shut up so in a desperate but foolish move I hit kathari in the crotch and knocked out omega by punched him right in the jaw, but as I looked at kathari and omega I realized I hit them both to hard and something bad could have happened so I took them to the hospital. (Yes there's a hospital I mean what do you expect we have over 10,000 people here alone)

then four hours later kathari woke up and we started to talk about what happened earlier until I finally kissed him but after a few seconds he pulls back saying he can't do this. I mean come on I just showed my true feelings only to have the guy tell me he doesn't want to be with me. So I ran back to my room and sobbed until omega came. "What do you want!" I snapped. "Hey don't get worked up I'm here to just talk to you about what just happened back there with you and kathari". "Well first off he pulls back on the kiss" I told him. (**I know it's not exact buy hey I'm tired and its late). **"Well maybe he had a good reason for pulling away". "Like what oh I'm sorry I can't be with you I'm not ready yet, you know how ridiculous that sounds!" I yelled. "Look I know this seems bad but hey kathari always has a good reason. Omega spoke.

"Okay like I'm supposed to believe that kath". Omega stopped me by kissing me and I felt multiple emotions at once happiness anger regret and so forth. Then I heard footsteps and I believed it was my imagination.

_~later~_

Me and omega started walking towards the portal that would take us to earth but then I noticed kathari next to omegaand i smiled and waved at him. He didn't return it and I instantly felt hurt that he would ignore me. "Know listen everyone" chaos spoke. "I know none of you have been to earth in a while but we must return so that we may help the gods".

"is everyone ready?" we all nodded "good now enter the portal" soon enough we all entered and appeared at the base of the hill and a little farther down we could see a camp and instantly know what this was. "Camp half-blood" I read aloud now let's get going.

**Chaos's pov:**

_~yesterday~_

I opened the portal to go speak with the gods and I arrive there to notice all of them bickering. But they all settled down to stare at me. "Well hello everyone it's good to be back" I spoke. "Who are you?" spoke Zeus. "Well I can't believe you all forgot me. Especially since I created the universe." Then Athena spoke "what do you want chaos can't you see we are in a heated discussion" "yes I notice that but I'm here to" "aid you so to speak". "Why we are perfectly fine fighting for ourselves." "Athena you of all people should now know that you have not even a slim chance of winning this war".

"Ok I may have misjudged you but what can you offer us? Because as of right now you don't look like much of the fighting type". "Well Athena of course I'm not the fighting type but my warriors are." he then snapped his fingers and revealed a TV with a tape of kathari after he has completed his training and is now practicing his skills.

_~the past~ (now its kathari's pov)_

"okay kathari now that you have completed your training you must apply them to yourself but not all because one day I may have to reveal this tape." "come on chaos why me you know I hate having to show off my skill? Can't you get anyone else to do it?" "now kathari you know I cant do that since you are my very best. And besides maybe she might see it one day" I was extremely embarrassed that when he said that and since I had my hood on and only the people who know my true identity can see through the hood. "can we just start before the last of my dignity is gone." he smiled and told me yes. "now lets start out with 100 drakons" spoke chaos. "okay fine!" thats when I started by only using fire and my new sword the void, it was black with purple streaks and it was made by a certain ore only found in the void. "and with that said lets get going chaos!"

**so what did you think I know I said I was going to do mark of Athena but I wanted to make all my stories to have 2 chapters. Anyways don't forget to review... but a word of caution i'll hunt you down if you don't review! Jk! Jk!**


	3. pool of snakes

**Okay I decided that I will make a new beginning in this story but it will be in a later chapter you will see what I mean.**

**Enjoy :)**

**pool full of snakes**

_~the past (kathari's pov)~_

then chaos snapped his fingers and out came the 100 drakons. "alright chaos here I go".

As i was about to run chaos stopped me. "and chaos you are not allowed to get even a scratch on you." "what! Chaos you know i will die!" I yelled. "sorry but I want you to prove to our future allies what we are capable of." and with that I charged.

I started to run towards the first and i spun in the air doing a side flip and sticking the blade through the drakons eye and out the other. Then i swiftly started using powers of the big three by distracting the drakons and creating bodies to distract some of them while i killed them. After i created a cube around all of the last 50 drakons and summoned a lightning bolt on them.

"was that good enough for you" i spoke. "yes but did you have to end it quickly kathari... you could have done something more exciting."

"im sorry but i have friends that i must be with so if you may chaos may i go now before clair beats the living hades out of me."

"yes you may but a warning you may be angry with her and omega." "should i be worried." "a little yes but it is not my buisness." "wait are you still recording this?" "no i stopped after you killed the drakons"

_~the day before they got in the ship (kathari's pov)~_

"so when will we be expecting you all here?" spoke zues. "tomorrow at camp half-blood" spoke chaos. "very well we will meet you there".

_~present at the camp entrance (omega's pov)~_

now I was a little nervous because I have never been claimed which is one of the reasons chaos took me in. I told him to remove all of my memories except those that were necessary. So as we made our way towards the camp. I noticed that there were half of the campers at the bottom of the hill wondering when we would arrive.

"you guys are ready to meet them" I spoke.

"everyone nodded but kathari seemed a little more alert then usual.

As we made our way towards the bottom we where greeted by a girl with blonde curly hair. "hey my names annabeth you guys must be the soldiers of chaos... where are the rest."

"it's just us for now, the rest will be here tomorrow" kathari spoke. Then a centaur galloped towards us. "I am chiron and these are the immortal campers" he said while directing us towards some of the campers.

**You already know how there described so I will just skip some of the introduction. (immortal campers- annabeth, nico, clarrise, Thalia, Grover, the stolls, katnie, and that's all I got from the top of my head let me know if I leave someone out)**

"well I am omega" I spoke "im Clair" she spoke "and im kathari" he spoke. "so when's lunch because im hungry." I spoke but Clair slapped me. "gods your dense we have more important things to worry about." Clair spoke

_~Clair's pov~_

I wanted to slap omega five hundred times for kissing me yesterday but I restrained myself so that I wouldn't have to make a complete fool of myself.

"I agree with omega when's lunch" now I slapped both of there heads and they groaned.

"holy Hephaestus why did you hit so hard!" he yelled "you both wouldn't shut up" I growled.

"hey kathari why have you been quite you usually talk and laugh a lot."

I spoke but he didn't respond instead he said "so are we going to stand here and talk about nonsense or are we going to go discuss this somewhere else"

"it depends who are really?" spoke chiron "well I already told you my name but these two will never reveal there identities, not even to me". I sighed

so as we made our way to the room I noticed that the campers were in a really bad mood but not as bad as kathari he only spoke when he needed to. And on the way there I tried to talk to him but he kept ignoring me and omega as much as possible.

Finally I spoke the right words and said "why do you keep ignoring us it's not like we did anything to you."

he started to clench his fist and grind his teeth against each other.

"why didn't you tell me you two kissed each other!" he almost yelled I didn't know what to say so I stopped talking.

"i thought so" he growled. Then when I looked up we were all sitting in front of a ping pong table. Then the gods appeared.

"now I know you all know why we are here but before that I want to talk about other important matters." spoke Poseidon.

_~kathari's pov~_

"and what would that be?" I asked. "first off we are here to talk about the arrival of the warrior's of chaos." "wait! You should atleast wait a couple of seconds I just got a mental message from the rest saying that they are about to arrive" I said. "okay then" Poseidon spoke obviously confused.

About five minutes later about 100 warriors showed up outside. "lets move this outside." about two minutes later everyone was settled and Poseidon spoke "as you all know we have a new ally, the warriors of chaos."

then people began to cheer and clap but as soon as Poseidon cleared his throat everyone became serious and sad. "as many of may know today we come here to see if we have any leads on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson."

I raised my hand and spoke to see there response. "um excuse me who is Percy?"

all the warriors nodded and the campers looked down. Finally Thalia spoke up. "he is the savior of Olympus and he fought three titans including kronos and our leader" she spoke sadly. "and why did he leave."

she spoke with anger. "because everyone abandoned him including his girlfriend because of Brian." "so where is he know?" I spoke eagerly.

"he's at the beach with his girlfriend" annabeth barely able to control herself. So now she finally realizes how it feels to be betrayed.

Then I finally decided to speak. "I've met him already, it was probably about 2 months ago." "wait where!" annabeth screeched.

"why should I tell you any information especially to you daughter of Athena." now she was like a bull ready to charge but my soldiers held her until she finally started to breakdown and cry.

"please tell us anything we just want him home." she whispered.

I hesitated but spoke "fine if you really want to know then I'll tell you.

Then everyone started to look up even my soldiers.

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll be setting up polls to see who will percy fall in love with and who he forgives. I hope you enjoyed and I'll make sure to add an extra flavor to my story so bye and to all happy spring break!**


	4. IT HAS ARRIVED

RICK RIORDAN HAS RELEASED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MARK OF ATHENA! AND IT'S HILARIOUS! HERE IS THE CHAPTER! ABD I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES! and this is true it's on YouTube! Last night while on tour for The Serpent's Shadow, Rick Riordan read the first chapter of Mark of Athena out loud to the audience. The video can be found here, but here's the transcript: The Mark of Athena Chapter 1: Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!". Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now. The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors. Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor. Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places. On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD. Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk." Her Charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather. And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky. Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you." Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy. Percy, who might be below them right now. Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted." Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life. The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded. The Romans had spotted them. _ The sound quality on the video wasn't the best, so if I missed something/got it wrong, let me know, okay? 


	5. confessions

Confessions

_**Alpha chapter**_

**Everyone has asked for an update. Kind of tired**

~Percy's pov~

I thought about what I should say before I get myself caught.

"Nico and thaila come with me". I watched as they stood up and noticed how their eyes slowly brought back that gleam that was once filled with joy.

As I led them out and transported us to a certain spot in the forest. "Alright what is it that you want to tell us?" spoke thaila.

I removed my mask and watched as there face unfolded in front of my eyes.

~nico's pov~

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I felt as if I was in chaos's big bang explosion only three times as large.

~thaila's pov~

I was overjoyed! To hear that my best friend was back was the greatest thing that has ever happened to us. Artemis **(future romance anyone? Well the polls are still going but she is an option so I do need to add this)** is going to be happy when she hears about this.

~Percy's pov~

"PERSUES JACKSON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I heard thaila scream when she tried to hug me to death. I felt a warm sensation as I realized that thaila was trying to shock me.

"Thaila you should know that this won't hurt me" she let go and mumbled "jerk". I laughed as I she turned as red as a tomato.

A few seconds later she let go and nico came up and gave me a man hug. "So how's it been corpse breath?" All nico did was glare at me. Again I laughed and told nico to calm down.

After our little family reunion I teleported ourselves back to the meeting.


	6. Important news!

I will be updating the story it has been two or three weeks that I have been in summer vacation so I'm ready to get back on track!


	7. EGUARDO! i have found you!

**EGUARDO! I have found you!**

**I decided I'm putting mark of Athena for adoption. And I'm sorry for no update. (Power went out and I was waiting to get my new desktop) now lets get started!**

**Percy- wait don't forget to review!**

**Me- HEY! Don't rush there perfection they will review when they want you.**

**Percy- and don't forget my polls are still up to who will I make love to next!**

_**~Percy's pov~ **_

After that reunion I decided to walk to the chaos that himself decided to provide for us. Don't get me wrong I don't hate chaos but sometimes I find that it is so difficult to deal with a man that acts like a kid! BOLD (rings a bell anyone?) anyways I was still trying to avoid Clair and omega.

"AGH!" I screamed as I slammed my fist at Zeus's fist and it turned into rubble. Afterwards I heard lightning. "why should you CARE! you have more monuments dedicated to you then I could count!" more lightning, why am I not surprised there afraid of me.

That's great! Because they fear me they will only show more hate towards me. After a few minutes of thundering and colorful language I felt immensely better! If only life could be that way... I sometimes wish I never took this job.

_**~Flashback~**_

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled one of the guards. I had just assassinated a dictator from galacticus 9. But I guess I should explain before we move on, you see each galaxy is called galacticus. And each number reflects the qualities of the earth until planet 9 (Pluto was classified as a planet at one point and for the sake of the story I'm making it a planet). Like galacticus 3 is a galaxy that represents earth but the only difference is that in this galaxy is that all the planets have long died out and it actually had all the elements in the universe. So it's classified as the location for the big bang.

Since this planet had ice all over and I was only a few years into my training. I had learned to control water to such a degree that I could manipulate ones blood. But of course they have none… sigh. Anyways I'm running from the guards that come from an evil organization known as the white matter which is the other side that would oppose the strength and matches it with chaos himself, maybe even surpass chaos himself. As I tried running from the guards one of them created a white colored liquid and slashed it at me. Water user huh? I tried to deflect it but I had no control over the liquid once and hopefully only once. I tried to dodge but it followed me and cut my right arm. "NNOOO! EGUARDO AR YOU OK!" I screamed. I instinctively took out a throwing knife and started to fight back, one of them tried to cut my left arm but I already anticipated that and slit his throat.

I used water skates, a move where I add water to the bottom of my shoe allowing me to move faster on land. As I was getting closer I hardened the water and turned it into ice. Allowing me to jump farther. As I was about to strike back He grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. Unlike the other mans face he looked very happy to be able to kill me. Boy was he wrong! A hand grabbed his neck and started to strangle him. As he was dying he spoke.

"How?"

"Easy, all I had to was use eguardo."

"FUCK!, why cant I have a hand like eguardo?"

I took out my left arm.

"Because…. Eguardo…. IS A BOSS!"

And with that message I slit his throat.

**I told YOU! Eguardo is a boss!**


	8. my views

**My views**

**IMPORTANT! - Please read my new story love of the sea and the foam , and about eguardo. Sorry about that, my friend added that when I wasn't looking.**

_~percy's pov~_

I hate how everyone keeps staring at me, especially my soldiers and the young campers. It's obvious that none of the campers trust us. Of course Nico and Thalia have something going since they spend every time with each other. They would usually bombard me with so many questions, and of course they try to get me back with Annabeth. That's usually where my limit is. I told them to leave and so this is how I ended up at the beach.

It's funny though because if I lost a body part I could reattach it because of how there is water in almost all of my body. **(To lazy to do research) **I felt a presence amidst so I turned around and I don't know if I should have felt happy or sad that she came to me. She spoke "why haven't you been hanging out with us?" I responded, "There is nothing to speak of" Clair sat down next to me with puffy red eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I have caused this to her. "You would always hang out with us, the army, chaos, and now that were back here you just tossed us aside for some new friends". I sighed involuntary, why must this stuff always happen to me? "I didn't forget about any of you, but what am I supposed to do?

I need to show this camp that we are not the threat." I spoke "THEY KNOW WE ARE NOT THE THREAT!" she yelled, scary. She continued, "you better show up to our meeting tonight or we will have to vote on a new leader." And with that she stormed leaving me with anger, guilt, and most of all betrayal.

_~Few minutes later~_

"AGH!" I screamed as I shot a thin line of water as fast as a spaceship, the result, a swift slice through the dummies head. I was actually quite content since I was letting off steam. I mean seriously why would Clair do that to me? She first cheats on me, and then she accuses me of abandoning them. My life SUCKS! Oops, I accidently unleashed my void powers.

I looked around and found that the protective cell I conjured is no longer here. Well it's flying randomly in space then, ah well. I was going to go take a shower but I started coughing out blood. "What is going on with me?" I ran into the woods as fast as I could to avoid showing that I was weak. After a few minutes of coughing out blood. I got a void message.

**(I don't know if I explained this but a void msg is basically an iris msg but instead its more clear and works faster then iris messaging)**

"Hello kathari are you there?" spoke chaos. "Yeah I'm here but what do you want right now?" "I need your help recovering someone." "Who would this be?" I asked utterly confused. "I need you to rescue chaos." Now I was just worried he suffered brain damage. "Excuse me? I think you need to speak up I'm having a tough time hearing you." "Look I know this makes me sound like a lunatic" I need to give him a point for that. "but I'm serious kathari let me explain."

_~Chaos (of the soldiers) in the past~_

Is this what I must rule over. A big black space. I feel offended. I looked around to find "her" name is defteri zoi **(def-tuh-air-ek, and the second word is just Zoë) **she told me it means second life. We would always come together for ideas and when were ready, to make a new world until….

_~Little time jump~_

I had just woken up since we always use our energy to prepare for new stars and planets. We recover more from sleeping so naturally that is what we intend on doing. But nothing would've planned me for what was going to happen next. I had just awoken when I heard a scream. I teleported to the location of the scream, that is when I notice chaos on top of a planet with ichor all around her body. "CHAOS HOLD ON!" I yelled. But by the time I got there she stuck a blade through my stomach. I whispered "why?"

"Because I found someone else out here exploring" a man with gray hair and black eyes but white pupils came out from behind her. "Good job chaos" she answered with a thank you. I was immensely crushed that the woman I entrusted my life too betrayed me. I laughed at the stupid mistake. "Why are you laughing chaos?" she spoke.

"Nothing, nothing, you just forgot that I am still the beginning. But you are only the second life." She counter attacked by saying. "Not if we absorbed your essence" finally realizing her objective I went as pale as it could get for a primordial. She just laughed and was about to grab the hilt of the sword when she cried in pain of a backstabbing wound.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" life questioned. "Because power is limited if shared my dear." She cried silently. Knowing that one had betrayed her the one "she" cared about. "Know watch as I take the power out of the creator myself love" knowing that my time had come I close my eyes and waited for my end to arrive…. But it never did. I opened my eyes to reveal the man that I know not of his name, but of his face. Zoi got up crying tears and she said one word that did not matter to me anymore. "I'm sorry." She was able to choke out. "Just get out!" I spat, "please! I'm" I put my hand out not wanting for this to go anymore further then it should. "If you loved me you would have been on my side" she wanted to respond but I was on a roll. "I thought what we had is special, I used to think that we would be together forever. But know… I'm not even sure if were friends" at that point I had to let a tear out. Even if I still loved her I couldn't even face her anymore. "I chaos formally banish you from this universe until a hero retrieves you."

**HAHAHA! There I increased my writing size! And like I said before. Give the new story a try.**


End file.
